Accidentally in love
by Sere Bing
Summary: Sap Standalone about London, Mondler. Do I have to say something else?


**Hello kids! I know I still have to update "Do you know why" But I wanted to stop for a little bit to write this. ****It could be a lot of sap, I already know that.**

**This is dedicated to… My sister I guess, who is getting married next year.**

***acts like Ross* "She's getting married NEXT-YEAR! WOO-HOO!"**

**Just so you know: Italics are lines from the song, regular are thoughts, and underlined spoken.**

**I want to apologize to everyone a left a review to around past week; I know they're unreadable, but I was using my dad's old keyboard, I'm sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own anything that makes money. I mean, I spent 20 euros for a videogame today, and now I don't even own those. I have still 5 euros though. It's the one thing I own T_T**

_So she said what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

Okay, okay, now, what is this about? Yeah, so I did it with Chandler. But, I mean, that was just a night, wasn't it?

I mean, okay. We had sex, but friends can have sex once, right? Okay, that was like, seven times, but, I mean, **still**…

It's not like I feel something for him, right? I mean, of course I feel something for him, he's still a friend isn't he? Plus, it's not like he is ugly, he is, in fact, kind of cute. And he **does** have the bluest eyes like ever, and… oh, wait, no, where is this coming from?

Okay, so, maybe I do have something for Chandler. But I mean, we just had sex like seven times, and God, was he good! Right, now I have to stop doing this. This is my brother's wedding for crying out loud! And the one thing I can think about is about Chandler in bed. God, stop thinking about it!

_Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Monica: So look umm, while we're st-still in London, I mean, we can keep doing it right?

Oh, perfect, way to go Monica. Now he thinks you're desperate. Awesome.

Chandler: Well, I don't see that we have a choice. But, when we're back home, we don't do it.

Monica: Only here.

Chandler: Y'know, I saw a wine cellar downstairs…

Monica: I'll meet you there in two minutes.

Chandler: Okay! 

Oh, well , better than I thought. I mean, we still have a day, and then we can come back to be just friends. I mean, not that we are more than friends right now… or are we? No, stop. You see, that's **exactly **why I don't have a boyfriend. I mean, we did it like, one night, and I already can imagine myself on the aisle. Or what our kids would look like. No! Stop thinking about what your kids would look like! It's just a crush, it's going to be away in a couple weeks, or two. That's it.

No, okay, now don't smile at that girl. Great, now I'm jealous, of a fourteen years-old who probably just asked him where the bathroom is. But I don't care, don't you dare to smile Bing! Okay, you have to stop it. It's not like you're his girlfriend, or his fiancée, or his wife… No, stop it. God what is she doing? Is she taking his hand? Don't you dare to take his hand little slut!

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

---

Great. An other day has gone, and I'm still all alone. Oh, perfect, now I think through Michael Jackson's songs, really, great.

I mean, what the hell is wrong with me? In every room there was someone else! We were in London! And now, we can't do that anymore. Fabulous.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

Joey: All right, I'm gonna go say hi the chick and the duck.

Phoebe: Oh, me too!

Joey: Why would you need to say hi to them, you've been feeding them for four days?

Phoebe: Oh right, maybe I'll just go home. 

No, don't you two leave me alone with him! What am I supposed to tell him now? Okay, now he is staring at me. Well, of course, I am staring at him! Say something Mon, please, say something before he thinks you're stupid!

Monica: Well, we certainly are alone.

Yeah, cause that doesn't sound desperate at all.

Chandler: Yes! Good thing we have that, 'Not in New York' rule.

Well at least he sounds as desperate as me. But, of course, he's Chandler! I mean, he always wins at this game!

Monica: Right. Umm, listen since we're-we-re on that subject, umm, I just wanted to tell you that uh, well, I-I was going through a really hard time in London, what with my brother getting married and that guy thinking I was Ross's mother…

This sounds reasonable, right?

Chandler: Oh. Y'know, that night meant a lot to me too, and it wasn't because I was in a bad place or anything, it just meant a lot to me 'cause, you're really hot! Is that okay?

Monica: (laughs) That's okay.

Chandler: And I'm cute too.

Monica: And you're cute too.

Chandler: Thank you! (They hug.) All right, I gotta go unpack.

Monica: Okay.

Chandler: Bye. 

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Okay, now, that was sweet. I mean, that's exactly my point: it's not like I am in love with Chandler, but who could not like him after this? Now he's gone, and next time I see him it's going to be like before. Just friends. I'm not even in love with him!

Chandler: (entering) I'm still on London time, does that count?

Monica: That counts!

Oh, well, who was I kidding anyway?

**Okay, I know this sucks, but I wrote it in like, an afternoon. And I would love some reviews for improvement, since this is like, my first standalone! ^^**


End file.
